


To Write A Poem

by Braget



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braget/pseuds/Braget
Summary: An assortment of different poems I've written over the years and want to share.





	1. The Little Angel

She was born to a young woman  
Who was wild inside  
A young woman who wanted to settle  
When it came time to decide

Young though she was  
She had always wanted a family  
One of her own  
It was her greatest fantasy

A daughter she would have  
She would soon find out  
Excited she was  
She would tell her family often  
How grateful she was  
And that more would soon blossom

And that woman  
Well she had to leave some parts half open  
Take a break from somethings  
To put something new into motion  
And soon in November a child was born  
And easily gained the whole families devotion

She was born in a season with a chill on it's end  
Beautiful and innocent to life's many ways  
Yet already jaded to one of life's trends  
And soon many hardships would graze

Her mother still blinded by her joy  
Showed off her daughter with a sense of great pride  
Yet it did not take her long to discover life's ploy  
The mother did her best to take them in stride

Her daughter grew sicker from within  
And did not get better  
The start of the end  
The doctors soon told her

They placed a date  
A date on the youngest one's life  
Said it was her fate  
Her fate to die

And life as a new mother  
Turned into something scary soon  
A disease that would smother  
And nothing was immune

Incurable they said  
A mother's worst fear  
Research she read  
That almost went nowhere

So the mother she did what all mother's do  
She fought for her child to survive it through  
Yet it seemed that time was against her  
And everywhere she turned  
Her daughter was now too much older  
To test the experimental cure

But she could not give up  
How could she even think it  
When life would not letup  
And her child grew in spirit

Yet the child herself  
Would soon do something amazing  
She would live on  
Something worth praising

Despite that date on her life  
She would grow with inner strength  
A new hope was born  
When she endured that cursed length

The child's family were proud and encouraged  
To see the child prosper with the little she had  
Yet there were outsider who discouraged  
False hope with ironclad  
The family ignored them  
For they knew the truth

While some only saw her through their eyes  
A young child lay motionless wrapped up in tubes and machines  
They would say they witnessed a child marked for demise   
Though the family saw that by all means  
A strength that kept growing  
Despite all of life's cruel themes

And the young mother drew strength from the sight  
She put her life back together  
And looked on to the bright  
Soon she would find out a date with new weather  
This one of joy that would change life altogether

Her daughter would soon gain something important  
A special new title for her  
That would change all their lives in one moment  
It happened in a blur

Another the mother would say  
To that family of hers  
Another child on it's way  
To enter the fold

A little brother the child would gain  
To be an older sister like her mother herself  
Something new she would obtain  
Something bright and full of hope

The child's aunt would sometimes wonder  
Exactly how she felt  
The aunt would sit and she would ponder  
Exactly how she dealt

With the games life played  
With her young fragile soul  
And the miracles she made  
On her strength alone

And how proud she was of her niece  
That she thought was stronger than herself  
How the young girl had made peace  
With all that was under her belt

How the child could see the light  
The world had to offer  
When her world seemed so blight  
Yet for the child there was more to proffer

Perhaps it was so  
Because she was born this way  
So she laughed and she smiled  
In the only way she could convey

That she was alright  
And happy with what she was given  
That for her there was no plight  
For her soul was born driven

Even so her family still wished her life anew  
To be unburdened by disease  
Yet soon they knew  
No matter how displeased  
They were grateful through and through

So the outsiders can pity and keep to themselves  
For the family they were happy  
To be given this chance  
To love one special little girl  
Who would change life's whole stance

And even though some say  
The child so frail to the eyes  
That she was born broken  
And marked for demise

Her loved ones they knew  
And would shake their heads at them  
They will tell you the truth  
Of all of this mayhem

That what was born was an angel  
With the strength to live  
Just a little angel wrapped in human skin  
With infinite hope she would give

And if you meet her you will see  
What they all eventually do  
One special little girl  
She'll change your whole view


	2. In The Making

It takes a bit of imagination

A pinch of being kind of creative

A thought to write something different

An idea to display an expression

And there you have the components

Of a artist in the making

Whether drawing, writing, or just playing

There's something there full of potential

You just need to chase it

And someday maybe

You will make something of it

And you will show the world

With a sense of pride

That you have more to offer

Then what they see on the outside.


	3. The World Is Wonderful

Child, did you know the world is wonderful?

Yes it truly is

You see, it's full of wonder and mystery

And things you yet can't see

Somethings I hope you never learn

Somethings I hope you never miss

For the world has much to offer

But try to not focus on the bad

It's the things of beauty

That you must never let yourself forget

The sounds and the colors

The majestic animals held within

The lights and the feelings

That one day you will all experience

One day you will meet tons of a people

Who will love you for being you

One day you will find a place

A place made just for you

The world is full of wonder

Like a puzzle in the making

Everyone person is a piece

They all have a spot to fill

And you among the scattered

Are just as special still

Child, did you know the world is waiting?

Waiting for the day to see you grown

It's been watching you closely

Anticipating all the things you will then know

I can't wait to see what you will do

In this world so extraordinary

Will you find a niche in this place

And settle down comfortably?

Or will you take the world by storm

And let the people know,

That change is coming

And you have a message you want known?

Until then I'll take you by the hand

And lead you on your way

For now, I am just happy

To see that smile take up your whole face

Keep strong, my child

And live the way you want

I promise to stand by you

Whenever the going gets too tough

But don't forget, my dear

That the world is full of wonder

So enjoy it to it's fullest

And don't just let yourself stand still and ponder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister and niece. My niece was diagnosed with SMA Type 1 when she was a baby. The doctors told us it was unlikely for her to live past age two. She turns seven this year. She really is one of the strongest people that I know and I'm so glad I was given the opportunity to know her.


End file.
